1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a combined chest piece and shoulder pad of a unitary construction formed of molded non-woven fiber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general suit jackets or sport jackets are constructed with separate chest pieces and shoulder pads. These separate chest pieces and shoulder pads are generally constructed of a plurality of layers of material including stiffer layers and softer layers such as a canvas layer for support and with felt and/or cotton layers to provide for a smooth soft foundation for the outer cloth of the garment. The various layers of material are generally stitched together and must be carefully fitted within the garment in order to provide for a proper foundation for the garment.
There has been at least one prior art attempt to simplify the above described structure by the use of a unitary foundation as described in Yaghubian U.S. Pat. No. 2,579,894 issued Dec. 25, 1951. This patent shows a multi layer structure providing for a foundation front for garments which does provide for a unitary chest piece and shoulder pad being formed from a plurality of layers of material stitched together. However, the Yaghubian patent does not address the problem of a simple one piece unitary combined chest piece and shoulder pad which would be simpler and less expensive than the prior art structures.